Sweetest Ambrosia
by Ficalicious
Summary: Eric has experienced a lot of tastes throughout his life. But they all pale in comparision to this. Rated M for sMut and leMons.


**Sweetest Ambrosia:**

**Just a short smut piece based around Eric/Sookie. This is set sometime after they get together in the books. Not any particular time frame. Just a one shot of smutty goodness. Enjoy. And I don't own them. Reviews make the smut come faster! **

Her head was thrown back in pleasure. From between her trembling thighs his blonde head emerged; his lips and chin glistening with her juices.

"You have the sweetest taste I've ever had," he purred, licking her inner thigh. His fingers slowly crept up her tanned flesh until they were playing with her swollen lips, seeking out her sensitive bud.

Sookie moaned loudly, her eyes squeezed shut as Eric tormented her. She was on the brink of orgasm; had been for hours. And yet he continued to tease her. He would push her to the edge only to pull back and let her calm. It was infuriating. It was amazing. It was the greatest sexual high she had ever been on.

Eric's tongue joined his fingers on her engorged clit and Sookie's cry of pleasure caused him to smirk against her heated flesh. His fangs were fully extended; his arousal evident. His cock was hard and throbbing against the cool sheets. He thrust softly into the mattress, trying to alleviate some of his tension.

Sookie reached down and buried her hands in Eric's long blond hair, pulling his face into her, urging him on. Her hips rose to meet his tongue as he penetrated her with it. Her flesh was covered in a fine sheen of sweat; the extended arousal heating her. She rode Eric's tongue with abandon. He was talented. His mouth and lips and tongue were beyond skilful. She could feel her release building. It was welling deep in her womb and starting to spark out to her thighs and arms. Any second and she would fall into sweet oblivion.

Eric pulled back once more, this time sliding his body up along hers until they were lying flush against one another.

"You taste of strawberries, lover. And sunshine." He licked her jaw. Finally their mouths met and Sookie consumed him. Her tongue tangled with his and she could taste herself on him. She clawed at his flesh, her arousal spurring her on.

"Eric," she moaned, her voice hoarse. Her tongue caressed Eric's fangs. Her Viking lover shuddered against her.

"Sookie, darling," he said, as cool and calm as ever. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." He flashed his fangs at her and thrust, allowing his cock to push against her wet heat; teasing. Sookie smiled and sucked his fang into her mouth, swirling her tongue along its pointed tip. Eric groaned deep within his body.

Before Sookie could urge Eric's hardness inside her, he had pulled away. She lay there, bereft, as Eric loomed above her. His face was stony and she could sense his passion. His body was hard, as he sat back on his knees. His abs rippled, his pecs glistened. He looked 100% edible and Sookie licked her lips in anticipation.

Eric gripped Sookie's legs in his strong hands and pulled them over his shoulders. He trailed his fangs along her creamy thighs, finally coming to a halt at their apex. He placed wet open mouth kisses on her wetness, sucking her nubbin into his mouth. He plunged two fingers into her heat and thrust mercilessly.

Sookie felt as though she were losing consciousness. She was gasping for breath; her chest heaving as she struggled to hold on. Eric was playing her body like a bow string and she was helpless against his _many _talents.

"Eric…" she groaned. Eric cast his blue eyes on her, mischievous and loving at once. He gave her another lick. His tongue quickly found her femoral artery and he ran it along the rapid pulse he encountered there.

Sookie stroked his hair encouragingly. She knew where he was going with this and she _really _wanted him to do it.

"Eric," she murmured again. Eric kissed her womanhood gently before turning his head and burying his fangs into her thigh. Sookie cried out in pain and pleasure, her orgasm hitting her swiftly. She felt the world go pleasantly fuzzy and her thighs quivered.

When her moment passed she found herself looking up into Eric's impassioned eyes. His mouth was smeared with her blood and her release and he looked wild with his arousal. She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.

Eric pulled back to allow her to breath, his hand reaching for his cock and placing it at her entrance.

"You taste like life, my dear Sookie." Eric's voice was wonderfully husky with sex and passion. Sookie smiled up at him, her hand joining his on his excitement. "Your blood and your cum are delicious. I could live on them and happily never taste another again." His lips blazed a trail over her flesh; his words and his actions pushing her towards another orgasm. After being denied for so long Sookie was desperate for release again.

"Please Eric!" She begged, her hand caressing him. Eric growled. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and thrust his hips forward.

Both hissed as they were joined. Eric's girth filled her; stretched her and made her hips buck uncontrollably. He teased her for a moment before thrusting in earnest. His face set with steely determination he set a punishing pace. Sookie could do nothing but hold on and ride out the wave of Eric's passion.

She allowed him pull her against him, their hips slamming together almost painfully. Briefly Sookie wondered if she would have bruises the next day. Eric buried his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Sookie shuddered against him. Eric's fangs scraped the skin their softly. He licked her, tasting her sweat before piercing that sweet skin and drawing on her delectable blood.

He drank deeply and felt Sookie tumble into oblivion around him. Another swallow and he too lost himself in the passion; spilling his seed deep within her. He groaned out his pleasure as his hips slowed to a still. They remained joined, her wetness engulfing them and heating his tepid flesh. He licked at the twin punctures on the column of her neck until the blood ceased its flow.

As Eric pulled back and basked in the woman beneath him he could not help the smile that drew back his lips over his exposed fangs.

"You are the sweetest ambrosia," he said finally, leaning forward to kiss Sookie deeply.


End file.
